Invoking the Bawl Rule
by jasmine135246
Summary: Sam invokes the bawl rule after Natalie's rescue. Sequel to the Bawl Rule.


Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

Hope you enjoy!

Sam invokes the bawl rule after Natalie's rescue.

It was late, after midnight and Jules Callahan was already in bed, sound asleep. When her phone buzzed she awoke immediately, grabbing the phone off the nightstand, expecting to see SRU on the screen, and was surprised to see Sam's name.

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

"Hey, Jules," he said, his voice thick, but quiet. "I'm sorry to call so late."

"It's okay, Sam." She sat up in bed, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just," he paused, as if arguing with himself. "Bawl rule."

"I'm on my way now."

His breath hitched. "I'm sorry, Jules."

"Don't Sam. I'm on my way." Jules hung up and quickly jumped out of bed. It was summer so she left on her sleep shorts and tank top, slipping her feet into sandals. She ran down the stairs grabbed her purse and her car keys and then headed to her car.

Sam answered the door before she could knock. He looked like he was barely holding it together, and he just pulled her into his arms. "You're freezing, Jules."

"No, it was the AC in the car." She wrapped his arms tight around his neck, just holding him. Then she took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom. "Is Natalie sleeping?"

He nodded as she shut the door behind them, shutting them inside his bedroom. "Yeah, she had a glass of wine and went right to bed. She's a Braddock, she's tough." He started crying then, and Jules wrapped her arms tight around him, guiding him over to the bed and laying down with him. He buried his face against her chest, as she cradled his head in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair, whispering to him as he cried. Holding him.

Finally he quieted down. "Does the bawl rule still count if it wasn't you that was in trouble?"

She smiled. "If I remember correctly the rule states that we have exclusive rights to bawl in each other's arms whenever we need it, so yes the rule still counts."

Starting to feel better he left his head against her breasts, moving so his cheek was against them. "I'm sorry it's so late."

"That's okay. We both agreed to the bawl rule. I'll make sure it's really late the next time I invoke the bawl rule."

He laughed quietly. "That's only fair." He was quiet for a moment, and then said, "It was Natalie, Jules. He had a knife to Nat's throat. My sister. She's wild and she's brave, but she's not like us, she's not trained."

"But she's got you, and she's got Spike. Though I don't think that's going to last."

He shook his head ruefully. "I actually like her with Spike, but she'll let him go, even if he thinks he's the one doing it. She'll think he's too good for her. She isn't."

Jules continued to run her fingers through his air. "I know she's not, but it's between them Sam. I'm glad you called me."

He rubbed his cheek against her breast. "Me, too."

She laughed at his movement and he moved a hand up to cover her mouth. "Shhh, Nat's sleeping."

She smiled against him, and gently bit at his hand, and he pushed himself forward so that he was eye level with her. "I was so scared, Jules. It was Nat. I've already lost one sister. I couldn't lose another."

"And you didn't, we weren't going to let that happen. You weren't going to let that happen."

He took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming, Jules."

"Every time."

He wrapped his arms tight around her, and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Jules."

"I love you, Sam."

Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back. Finally he said, "You think if we're really quiet so we don't wake up Nat, we can have sex?"

She smacked him on the chest. "Sam!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

She shook her head at him.

He was silent for a while longer then said, "Want to play the bruise game?"

After the night where they made the bawl rule and had compared bruises it had become a type of game between them.

She laughed again. "Sam, the night is about Nat. Do you really want to chance her waking up from a nightmare and the two of us be in the middle of sex."

His sigh was full of disappointment. "You're right."

She grabbed the remote control and turned his TV on. "Infomercials should put us right to sleep, and I'll slip out in the morning before Nat wakes up."

"You're the best, Jules." He kissed the top of her head.

"And don't you forget it."

They held each other, Jules comforting Sam after almost losing his sister. It wasn't the first time that the bawl rule had been instigated, and it wouldn't be the last.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
